memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Michael Kenmore
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale no citation, fan fiction? stargate reference inadequately explained? -- Captain MKB 13:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' -- Captain MKB 13:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *''delete'' -- Nx1701g 13:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) **After reading the passage in the book I change my vote to KEEP. - Nx1701g 22:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *''Keep'' --The Doctor 13:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *''Keep'' -- BadCatMan 07:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Despite the poor citation, this information is true and was shown in the recent Enterprise novel, To Brave the Storm. --The Doctor 13:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Where? I have the book and have yet to find the references of him to Michael Kenmore. - Nx1701g 20:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ye of little faith. The reference is made in the Epilogue of the novel (set in 2186) in which Kenmore introduces himself to the FNS reporter thusly:- :::"Hello, Rachel McCullers. I'm Michael Kenmore. But you can call me Mike." ::Of course, it isn't directly stated that Kenmore is in fact Tucker but it is heavily hinted at (including by Kenmore himself) and at the end of the epilogue, McCullers bids farewell and Happy Federation Day to Commander Tucker. --The Doctor 22:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Edited to add: Apologies for not reading your last statement incorrectly Nx1701g, I believed you doubted the presence of Michael Kenmore at all. Your point stands that Kenmore is not outrightly said to be Tucker, but it is heavily indicated. Even so, the article should be kept in relation to the Kenmore character and a background note indicating the heavy inference that he and Tucker are the same. Thinking of it though, was the old man in the prologue/epilogue to Last Full Measure directly referred to as Tucker? --The Doctor 22:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wonderful. Could someone who has read the book add a citation and spoiler warning in order to educate those of us who have not? We still require citations on Memory Beta, right? -- Captain MKB 22:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I would do so, but this new interface baffles me, and I fear for getting everything wrong. :) --The Doctor 22:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen the new interface, I'm simply continuing to use the correct wiki skin from before Wikia went crazy. :Try this: http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Michael_Kenmore&action=edit&useskin=monobook -- Captain MKB 22:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Could someone also remove the speculation from the article? The book has no mention or reference to Stargate made by Trip leading to his name selection. - Nx1701g 04:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't read the book, but I have watched Stargate. I removed the rampant speculation and Stargate fluff from the article, and wrote a note with links to the relevant materials on the Stargate wikia, Wikipedia, and Memories Alpha and Beta. :Not much remained of the original article, but I performed a basic edit on it to bring it towards readability. Someone who knows more about the source will have to continue rehabilitating it. -- BadCatMan 05:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin resolution